The Doctor's Constant Companion
by sarcrow13
Summary: "The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion," Clive said to Rose, brandishing the sketch. "Who's that?" Rose asked, frowning. "Death," Clive said dramatically, and Rose gulped. "My name is Thantos," I said, tightening my grip on my scythe, "and I am Death."
1. Prologue

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion," Clive said to Rose, brandishing the sketch.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Death," Clive said dramatically, and Rose gulped.

* * *

"No parents. No one to miss you. I see why the nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor thin, child. Come inside," Finch said, pulling the door open for Nina.

Nina walked through the door.

"It's nearly time for lunch," Finch said, smirking as he closed the door.

There was a loud screech, accompanied by the flapping of large wings. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

* * *

"This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room," the Doctor said, pacing back and forth.

Green farted, and the Doctor grimaced, glaring at him.

"Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" the Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Green joked before he began chortling loudly.

As Green continued to laugh, General Asquith unzipped his forehead and began wriggling out of his skin suit. The room filled with a blue light, and the Doctor widened his eyes.

"We are the Slitheen," General Asquith said, his voice rasping.

Green lifted a remote, smirking at everyone in the room. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies," he said, and he pressed the button, causing electric shocks to shock everyone wearing the name tags.

* * *

"My name is Thantos," I said, tightening my grip on my scythe.

"Death?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "I am also known as Death, or the Grim."

"You're going to be coming with me, aren't you?" the Doctor asked, his face saddening.

"I hope you don't mind," I said, looking down. "Just so you know, it's not your fault. The deaths to come, they have nothing to do with you. You save more lives than you threaten, Doctor, and that's all that matters."

The Doctor smiled suddenly at me. "Thank you."

He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, smiling.


	2. Chapter 1: A Blooming Blossom

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! It means the world to me! As for the replies to your comments,**  
** UFW: Aw, thanks! It means the world! 3  
Lastsyns: Thank you. I'm surprised no else has written it yet. The idea hit me and I was surprised by how obvious it was. And I hope you are ready to read more, because I've got a lot more coming your way.**

* * *

"Bye!" Rose said, kissing her mother, Jackie on the cheek.

"See you later!" Jackie called, still curled up on the couch.

Rose raced out of the door, and I smiled.

"Rose Tyler, off to work," I murmured, walking through the wall of their house, "where she'll meet the Doctor. I do wish her luck; after all, she'll need it."

I disappeared, allowing my body to melt into the shadows and become part of them.

* * *

"Run," the Doctor breathed, and he led Rose away, racing away.

Rose followed him, still gripping his hand. He dragged her through the basement and to the elevator. He pulled her inside, only to have the Auton leading all of the others stick its arm through the doors. The Doctor began yanking at it, only to have me appear and pull it straight off effortlessly.

The doors closed and I tossed the arm over my shoulder, smirking as the Doctor caught it. "Piece of cake," I said, walking back to the Doctor's side. I studied my nails. "Hope you're not planning to end up screwing my plan up again, Doctor."

The Doctor laughed sarcastically and bumped his shoulder into mine. "I'm not the one who always screws things up."

I laughed and bumped my shoulder back into his. "Oh, I think you're mistaken. You say that I'm the one who screws things up, but I always know what's going to happen. So how can I be the one to screw things up?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "But I don't screw things up."

I scoffed at that, smirking at him. "Then who does? And don't you dare say I do."

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose screeched, and I winced, having forgotten about her.

"Yep, she did," the Doctor replied, tossing the arm to her. "Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose exclaimed, and I had to hide a smile.

"Why would they be students?" the Doctor asked, looking at me for answers.

"I don't know," Rose replied, confused.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" the Doctor said, blinking.

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Rose finished, looking at me.

"That makes sense," I said, smiling at her warmly.

"Well done," the Doctor said, finishing my idea.

"Thanks," Rose whispered, studying the both of us.

"They're not students," I said, bumping my shoulder into the Doctor's and smiling when he did the same.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police," Rose said, sounding certain of herself.

"Who's Wilson?" the Doctor asked, looking at me.

"The chief electrician of the building," I replied, handing him my Death Book. Now, I know what you're thinking. The Doctor might try to look up someone else, but I made that impossible by putting a charm on it before we even met that enforced the rule that said only I could turn the pages.

The Doctor peered at the curling letters printed on the page and then back up at me. He looked back down at the words printed on the weathered page and then at Rose. "Wilson's dead," he said, handing me my book after a moment of hesitation.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" Rose shrieked as we all stepped out of the elevator.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," the Doctor said before he disabled the elevator with the sonic screwdriver.

"Here," I said, offering her my Death Book.

She peered at the open page curiously before looking up at me, alarmed. Rose's expression was full of horror and revulsion. "W-what are you?" she whispered, looking as if she wanted to start crying.

"My name is Thantos," I said, and I knew that the symbolism went over her head. "I'm Death."

Rose began hyperventilating, and that's when the Doctor decided to step in. "Taking it well?" he asked me, peering down at the panicking blonde.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Can't blame her," he commented dryly, patting my shoulder. "You're creepy."

I whacked his arm and glared at him. "I am not creepy! Rose, who's creepier?" I asked, turning to her. "Me or him?"

Rose nodded at the Doctor. "Him. Definitely him."

The Doctor began spluttering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Meanwhile, I slung my arm over Rose's shoulder and walked us both away from him, out of earshot. I smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Rose. I never actually kill anyone."

Rose frowned up at me, her brows knitting. "Then what do you do?"

"I collect the souls of the dead," I replied, smiling at her. "It's all right. I swear I won't let you get hurt."

Rose sighed and looked over our shoulders at the Doctor, who had finally recovered from his shock and was rushing towards us. "I've had enough of him now," she muttered.

I smiled at her and began to lead her out of the building. "I know, right? When I first met him –"

The Doctor covered my mouth, giving me a look. "Don't you dare tell her that story. That's between me and you."

I rolled my eyes, but I pretended to zip my mouth shut anyway. I motioned for them to follow me, and I was glad to see him shepherd Rose after me.

"Who are _you_, then? Who's that lot down there?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor. When he didn't reply, she got annoyed, snapping, "I said: who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," the Doctor said, shoving the both of us out of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

We began walking away, accompanied by the sound of the slamming door, via the Doctor. Suddenly, the door was swung open rapidly and the Doctor poked his head out. He smiled at Rose. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose," she replied, blinking at him.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," the Doctor said before he held up his remote control. "Run for your life!"

With that, he slammed the door behind him, trapping the both of us outside. I led Rose away from the building, and we ended crossing the street just as the building lit up, a huge shockwave rattling everything. Rose looked over her shoulder at the building and then at me, causing me to smile at her. I mouthed "Good-bye" at her before I dissolved into the shadows, flitting away.


	3. Chapter 2: Rose (to be continued later)

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all of the support you guys have given me! I really appreciate it! I wouldn't keep writing if I didn't have your support, because what's the point of writing a story that no one's going to enjoy? It wouldn't be any fun, because I love reading your comments. They make me smile, brighten up my day. So I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Keep 'em coming, please! ;)**

** Goddess of Random: Aw, thanks! I'll try to update as much and as soon as I can! XD**

* * *

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays," Rose said, walking towards the door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie shouted back, displeased about being called a liar.

"No, you thought about it," Rose shot back, finally reaching the front door.

"She really did," I said, smiling as I leaned against the wall.

"Hi, Thantos," Rose breathed, kneeling down.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

Rose poked the cat flap warily, before pushing it open all the way. She was surprised to see that the Doctor was kneeling there, and she stood up rapidly, wrenching the door open.

The Doctor stood up just as quickly, frowning at Rose. "What're you doing here?"

Rose frowned back at him. "I live here," she answered, before she looked back at me, "and she's just visiting."

"Hi, Doctor," I said, giving him a huge smile. "It's good to see you."

"How long has it been for you?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"A couple of weeks," I answered. "And, you, get in here. Rose has a couple of questions."

Rose frowned and dragged the Doctor inside, grabbing his wrist and yanking.

"Who is it?" Jackie called from inside her bedroom, and Rose poked her head into the room.

"It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes," Rose replied, lost in thought.

"She deserves compensation," Jackie said firmly, looking the both of us straight in the eye as Rose moved on to the kitchen.

"Oh, we're talking millions," the Doctor replied, grinning at me.

Jackie suddenly began batting her eyelashes at the Doctor, and I smiled. "I'm in my dressing gown."

The Doctor didn't realize what was happening, and he blinked at Jackie blankly, "Yes, you are," he noted, looking over his shoulder at me.

Jackie batted her eyelashes even more, speeding up. "There's a strange man in my bedroom," she simpered, and I snorted, clapping my hands over my mouth.

"Yes, there is," the Doctor said, looking at me for answers.

"Well, anything could happen," Jackie finished, blinking innocently.

"Bwahahahaha!" I chortled, doubling over.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he glared at me, surely for laughing at his predicament. He turned back to Jackie, blanking his face. "No," he said, shaking his head.

I shook my head, still chuckling to myself as I walked away. The Doctor hurried after me, grabbing my wrist to force me to slow down. He accidentally pulled me too forcefully, ending up pulling me into his chest. My cheek was pressed against his chest and one of his hands rested on my hip lightly while the other pressed me into him.

We stayed that way for what seemed to me like hours, pressed into each other. I melted against him, my palms gently pressed against his chest. The steady beating of his heart was a rhythm that soothed me, slowly lulling me into sleep. As my mind began to slow, I felt a face buried in my hair, breathing in my scent.

Suddenly, a throat was cleared, and the both of us leapt apart, blushing. I turned even darker red when I saw that it was Rose, and I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and dragged him into Jackie and Rose's living room. Rose smiled warmly at me, giving me a suggesting wink.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose said, wandering into the kitchen. "Do either of you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks," the Doctor said, looking through the stuff in the room. "Just milk."

"What about you, Thantos?" Rose asked, turning to me as I leaned in the doorway of their kitchen.

"No thanks. I've actually got an appointment in . . ." My voice trailed off and I looked down at my watch. "Wow. Time surely flies when you're with the Doctor. I actually have an appointment in three minutes."

Rose froze, her eyes widening. "Will you get there in time? I don't want to hold you up."

I smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I have my own way of traveling. It gets me places fast. It's best that I don't say good-bye to the Doctor; he'll find a way to make me late, _again_. Anyway, would you mind telling him – and please use these exact words – I would bid him farewell, but a better title for him is Time Waster and I need to be on my way.

"See you, Rose," I finished, giving her a smile before I allowed my body to dissolve into the shadows.

I allowed a bit of my mind to linger, a smirk hidden in the shadows. I was slowly allowing my body to dissolve. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking china and the Doctor shouting profanities, as well as something that sounded like, "But she just got here! We didn't even get a chance to talk!"

I chuckled softly before dissolving, smiling in delight that I'd been in time to hear his reaction. I quickly transported off, landing in a crouch.

"Thantos?" I heard someone ask, and my head whipped upwards, revealing the Doctor in his 11th regeneration.

"Hello, Doctor," I said, summoning my scythe. "So . . . why was I called here?"

"We have a problem," the Doctor murmured, looking over his shoulder at a red-head who I identified as Amelia Jessica Pond.

"Let me guess –" I began, only to have the Doctor press his finger against my lips.

"Don't," he whispered. "It's the Daleks, and Amy doesn't remember them."

I smirked at him, leaning on the bottom of my scythe. "Consider my interest piqued."


End file.
